Always
by petitpotepotter
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson Let her go de Passenger. Lors de sa chasse aux horcruxes, Harry pense à Ginny.


Hellooooooo !

C'est la première fanfiction que j'écrit donc c'est peut-être pas génial. J'espère que j'ai mis le bon rating... Enfin bref, il y a une heure pour les discours et cette heure n'est pas encore arrivée ! Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
__Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement__  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_  
__Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger__  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_  
__Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas__  
_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque__  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**And you let her go.**_  
__Et tu la laisses partir._

Tout lui rappelait Ginny. Il était là, dehors, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre gelé pour faire son tour de garde et il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Ginny. Même l'épais silence de l'hiver ne parvenait pas à apaiser sa tristesse. Elle lui manquait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La forêt était sombre et froide, presque effrayante. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au chaud dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec ses fauteuils moelleux et son ambiance chaleureuse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au coin du feu avec Ginny dans ses bras, se moquant de Ron et Hermione qui se tournaient autour sans jamais s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il aurait même donné n'importe quoi pour entendre les sarcasmes de Malfoy.

__**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
_Fixant le fond de ton verre_  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
_Espérant qu'un jour tu feras durer le rêve_  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**  
_Mais les rêves arrivent lentement et ils partent si vite  
_**You see her when you close your eyes**  
_Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux_  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
_Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi_  
**Everything you touch surely dies**  
_Tout ce que tu touches assurément meurt_

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le visage de Ginny et entendre son rire insouciant. Il l'imaginait soupirer devant un devoir de potion auquel elle n'y comprendrait rien, puis abandonner son parchemin vierge pour rejoindre Neville et Seamus au beau milieu d'une partie de bataille explosive. Elle se moquerait des sourcils brûlés de Seamus, perdant pour la cinquième fois consécutive, puis jouerait contre Neville et le battrait à plate couture.

Un hululement de hibou le ramena soudainement à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller de cette manière. S'il avait rompu, c'était pour la protéger. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, trop de gens étaient déjà morts par sa faute : Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore… ses parents.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
_Mais tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
_Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

Jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme il l'aimait, pas même Cho. Il se remémora ces quelques mois de bonheur passés avec Ginny. Il s'était enfin senti entier, pleinement vivant, comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé un morceau de lui-même qu'il ne savait même pas avoir perdu.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
_Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité_  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
_Toujours le même vide dans ton cœur_  
**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**  
_Parce que l'amour vient lentement et il part si vite_

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, annonçant l'aube hivernale, et la neige se mettait doucement à tomber en gros flocons, rendant le silence plus épais encore. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, ses lunettes protégeant ses yeux de la neige, et se dit que Ginny aurait adoré ça. Dès qu'il se mettait à neiger, elle sautait dans tous les sens comme une petite fille et elle était toujours la première à lancer une bataille de boule de neige. Noël était sa période de l'année préférée et c'était un des rares moments où toute la famille Weasley était réunie, du moins la famille proche. Réunir _tous_ les Weasley était pratiquement mission impossible.

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
_Bien tu la vois quand tu t'endors_  
**But never to touch and never to keep**  
_Mais ça ne se touche jamais et ça ne conserve jamais_  
**'Cause you loved her too much**  
_Parce que tu l'as trop aimée_  
**And you dived too deep**  
_Et tu as plongé trop profondément_

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Comment l'amour pouvait être aussi douloureux ? Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus être heureux loin Ginny, comme si son bonheur était accroché à elle.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
_Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
_Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**And you let her go**  
_Et tu la laisses partir_  
**Well you let her go**  
_Bien tu la laisses partir_

Il se rappela de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour : « Le bonheur peut être trouvé même dans les moments les plus sombres, il faut seulement se rappeler d'allumer la lumière ». Un homme intelligent ce Dumbledore. Ginny était sa faiblesse, certes, mais elle était avant tout sa lumière, sa force, sa raison de vivre. Seul l'espoir de la revoir un jour lui permettait de tenir le coup.

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
_Parce que tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
_Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
_Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

**And you let her go**  
_Et tu la laisses partir_

Oui, il était triste. Oui, il avait mal. Oui, il avait peur. Mais c'est à cause de tout cela qu'il lutterait, pour que plus personne dans ce monde ne connaisse ça. Alors il ne baisserait pas les bras, peu importe le nombre de morts. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout et il tuerait Voldemort… ou il mourrait.  
Il accomplirait son destin.  
Pour la paix.  
Pour Ginny.  
_Always._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Re-bonjour ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous vous êtes ennuyé ? Vous n'avez jamais lu de fanfiction aussi géniale que celle-ci ? (non-non, je n'ai pas la grosse tête) Laissez une petite review, ça prend trois secondes et ça fait plaisir ! *fait les yeux du chat potté dans shrek* Sivoooouplééééééé ! N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer (que ce soit positif ou négatif) pour m'aider à m'améliorer. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Bye bye !


End file.
